Les filles aux longues chevelures sont toujours les meilleures
by No-Doubt-This-Is-Strange
Summary: Hinata, fille de grand Businessman se fait violentée à la sortie de son lycée. Elle est retrouvée à moitié morte par l'infirmière qui l'emmène à l'hôpital. Le lendemain, une enquête débute. Un maître chien piste les suspects, et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le seul. Toute l'école s'y met,et même le quartier. Dans cet enchaînement d'événement des révélations vont être faites.
1. Avant Chap 1

Bienvenue sur...La chose qu'il y a avant le premier chapitre ? Non c'est même pas un prologue.

Ici je vais annoncer les couples et le thème de la nouvelle fiction, surtout si vous voulez avoir le suspens, allez directement sur le chapitre 1 !

Bisous Bisous...

C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêt ? Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour...

Les thèmes : Enquête ; Amitié ; Amour ; Rigolade ; Drame

Oui rigolade et drame ne vont pas ensemble, mais vous verrez avec la suite

Et les couples :

NaruSaku

SasuHina

ShikaIno

SuiKa

NeTen

Merci pour celles qui mettront des reviews ! 3


	2. Chapter 1

Elle était là. Debout, triomphante comme jamais. Sa pire ennemie était tombée à ses pieds. Elle la regardait d'un air hautain, alors que la pauvre fille, allongée par terre, pissait le sang. Des bruits de pas la ramena à l'ordre. Elle lui donna un dernier coup dans l'estomac avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-അ-

- Vous avez entendu ?! D'après Senju-sama ça serait un gars du Lycée des Cascades ! S'écria une fille aux yeux bleus, visiblement outrée

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un des leur, ils ont fait un pacte avec l'Akatsuki, ils ne touchent plus notre lycée si ils y vont une fois par moi, annonça un homme aux yeux noir.

- La personne qui a fait ça à Hinata ne devrait pas avoir le droit de vivre ! Rajouta une femme à l'apparence de fillette, mais moi je pense que c'est quelqu'un de l'enseignement.

- Tu penses à qui ? Demanda un gars étrangement calme

- Et bien Vendredi...en cours de physique, Hinata a défendu Naruto alors qu'il se faisait humilier par le prof. J'avais jamais vu Hina comme ça et vu la tête que faisait le prof, il n'a pas dût aimer. Raconta la fille aux yeux bleus

- Orochimaru est peut être sadique, fou, et psychopathe, mais je doute qu'il soit méchant à ce point, dit l'homme aux yeux noirs.

- Il a raison, la fois où il a trouvé Kin mourante sur la route, il ne l'a pas écrasé, il l'a quand même emmené à l'hopital. Confirma l'autre fille.

-അ-

- HARUNO-SAMA ! Attendez moi ! S'écria un homme blond

Une femme aux longues jambes fines et musclées sembla se stopper dans le long corridor bondé d'élèves. Elle se retourna doucement vers l'inconnu, s'attendant au pire. Le seul homme à l'appeler comme ça se nommait Hidan et c'était une catastrophe ambulante, toujours à se taillader les veines avec un compas pour pouvoir lui rendre visite. Elle fut soulager de voir que ce n'était pas lui. Un petit sourire illumina son fin visage.

Encore une fois l'Uzumaki maladroit lui rendait visite. C'était bien le seul qu'elle aimait voir dans son cabinet. Le seul qui ne la prenait pas pour un jouet sexuel.

Elle rentra dans l'infirmerie avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, elle ralluma son ordinateur portable puis elle attendit. Le blondinet ne tarda pas et s'installa lui aussi sur une chaise face à l'infirmière.

La jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche examinait silencieusement le garçon qui se tenait face à une fois, il n'avait aucune marque de bagarre, aucun signe qui montrait qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers...Comme ci il était venu pour le plaisir de la voir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, l'infirmière attacha ses longs cheveux rose pâle en une couette. Elle s'accouda à son bureau et elle posa son menton sur le revers de ses mains. Son joli petit sourire s'était effacé de son minois pour laisser place à un air sérieux qui lui donnait tout de suite un air moins angélique.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Naruto ?

Elle avait demandé ça tellement froidement, qu'un petit frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Oui elle faisait peur. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir sa colère. Il la subissait assez souvent quand il venait après une bagarre.

Oui, elle avait pour habitude de réprimander les jeunes après une bagarre ou après s'être emmêlé les pieds dans les escaliers.

Gêné, ou tout simplement intimidé, le blondinet se gratta la nuque, ses joues prirent une teinte rosé.

- Tu as tes règles Uzumaki ? Tu sais tu peux tout me dire. Se moqua l'infirmière pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hein ?! Hurla t'il. Je ne suis pas une fille moi !

Le rire de la jeune femme s'intensifia, il était tellement gamin, ça en était presque rafraîchissant. Ca changeait de son fiancé, froid, macho et bourrin.

- Je sais, je sais,Je vois que tu ne t'es pas battu, ni avec tes camarades ni avec les escaliers alors qu'est ce qui t'emmène dans mon bureau ?

- Et bien...Il se gratta à nouveau la nuque. C'est bien vous qui vous êtes occupée d'Hinata ?

- Effectivement. Répondit t'elle simplement.

- Au nom de notre groupe, je viens vous remerciez.

- Votre groupe ? Demanda t'elle curieuse.

- Oui, Ino, Tenten, Neji, et Shika-choux ! Il accentua particulièrement le "Shika-choux" avec une voix mielleuse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire à nouveau. Un rire discret, mais mignon. Il vit ses pommettes se colorées alors que des larmes commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. Il était tellement drôle ce gamin.

Tout le lycée devait être au courant du jeu de Shikamaru Nara et Naruto Uzumaki. Les deux s'amuser à jouer au nouveau couple. Dés qu'ils se voyaient ils se couvraient de mots doux et de câlins, suivi ensuite par des bagarres amicales.

Quand elle s'arrêta de rire, elle vit qu'il était parti, surement pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée après son fou rire incontrôlé. Elle ne remarqua pas de suite le petit papier qu'il avait glissé prés du téléphone fixe posé sur son bureau, trop occupée à s'occuper de ses autres patients.

-അ-

- Naruto-chéri ! Cria l'homme aux yeux noir avant de se jeter dans les bras du grand blond

- Shika-Choux ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

- Ca suffit vous deux ou je vous lance une de mes chaussures à la tronche ! S'énerva gentiment la blonde du groupe, feignant la jalousie.

- Ino-chérie, tu sais qu'aucune personne ne pourras te remplacer, ricana Shikamaru avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Eh ? C'est quand je suis pas là que vous vous décidez de vous avouer votre amour ?! Se vexa le blondinet avant de se prendre une droite pas du tout amicale de son Shika-choux

- Tais-toi idiot, ils se sont rien dit, ils rigolent juste, lui murmura à l'oreille Tenten

Naruto, le grand blond de première Scientifique se frotta la joue. Shikamaru n'y avait pas été de main morte. La cloche du lycée résonna d'un bruit strident, arrachant une grimace au groupe d'amis. C'était le début des cours.

-അ-

Une grande blonde au physique atypique se tenait debout face à la troupe d'élèves. Un regard strict, les bras croisés sous son opulente poitrine, le dos droit. Elle allait dire quelque chose d'important.

- Comme vous le savez, une élève de cette classe c'est faite violentée. On ne sait pas par qui, ni avec quoi. Mais c'est très la personne ne c'est pas dénoncer, pour arrêter le ou la coupable nous faisons appelle à l'aide d'un maître chien. Celui ci sera autorisé à vous suivre, vous fouiller ou même à vous faire renifler par son chien. Il a tous les droits. Monsieur Inuzuka, vous pouvez entrer.

Un homme à la musculature de spartiate rentra dans la salle, précédé d'un grand chien blanc. On aurait dit un berger allemand albinos. Le fameux Inuzuka était grand, il faisait au moins le mètre quatre-vingt, et vu ses muscles il faisait facilement les quatre-vingt dix kilos.

Le maître chien arborait un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux pétillaient de vitalité et son chien ne semblait pas moins heureux. Sa queue remuait dans tous les sens, son poils blanc presque aussi soyeux qu'un manteau de vison.

-അ-

- Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas coupable !

- Vous avez des preuves ?

- Non mais, je le connais par coeur ! Je peux vous assurez qu'il n'est pas coupable, j'y mettrais ma main au feu !

Deux personnes débâtées dans le bureau de la directrice, alors que deux autres étaient spectateurs. L'infirmière comme toujours, prenait la défense de ses élèves et le maître chien lui, la contredisait. Ce qui énervait de plus en plus la directrice spectatrice de ce débat incessant. Le dernier, le concerné, lui, il restait muet. Il ne bougeait pas, ne clignait pas des yeux. Si il n'avait pas était debout, n'importe qui aurait pût pensé qu'il était mort ou tout simplement évanouis.

- Naruto ! Défend toi bon sang ! Cria l'infirmière consternée qu'il ne bouge pas.

- Je n'aurais jamais fais de mal à Hinata...C'est ma meilleure amie...Je la considère comme ma soeur...Tout le monde sait que je donnerais ma vie pour un membre de ma famille. Pourquoi j'aurais tabassé ma soeur ?

- Tu as un casier judiciaire qui dit qu'avant tu consommé des drogues dures, peut être que tu es replongé et que dans l'un de tes délires psychédéliques tu as frappé ta..soeur.

- Je ne touche plus à la drogue depuis un moment. Madame Haruno m'a aidé à arrêter, elle a réussi, pourquoi j'aurais replongé ?

- Peut être parce que ton amour pour ta soeur n'était pas partagé ?

- Je n'aime pas Hinata...

- Qui aimes-tu alors ?

- Personne...

- Aucun alibis ? Je me vois dans l'obligation de te coffrer, mon p'tit.

- ATTENDEZ ! Cria un intrus.

* * *

Chapitre non corrigé.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plût.

Laissez des reviews 3 Je vous aime


End file.
